Carpet is a common floor covering used in many businesses and residences. In the conventional manufacture of carpeting, tufted pile yarns or like facings are held in place by a primary backing, and typically a secondary backing, as well as possible other layers, also associated with the carpeting. At least some of the carpet backings (particularly latex, EVA, PVC, or other polymer-based backings) use filler as an important component thereof. The standard filler that is used is a mineral filler, typically mined calcium carbonate, alone, or in combination with some other materials.
The calcium carbonate, or like mineral fillers, that are used in carpet backings are mined, and therefore have associated therewith the conventional problems associated with the mining of materials.
It is known in the art of carpet making that certain properties of a composition can be used to predict its performance in a given application. In this context, higher tensile strength values typically translates to a tendency toward higher delamination and tuft bind numbers, while higher elongations at the breaking point yields higher flexibility, and a better handling product for the installer. It can be challenging to achieve desired flexibility without compromising the strength of the carpet. In most situations, conventional carpets are capable of having either a higher tensile strength or elongation at the breaking point, mostly because the carpet, by its nature of application, has to be strong enough to provide a good delamination and higher tuft bind numbers while at the same time be flexible enough, such that it can be bent over a step, or stretched in a large room easily. If this balance is shifted toward the higher elongation at the breaking point without increase in the tensile strength and tuft bind numbers, the carpet loses its ability to hold, and can “grow” after installation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mineral filler that is free of conventional problems associated with the mining of materials, particularly it is preferred to provide a renewable source of the mineral filler that can improve economic benefits and an environmental footprint of a carpet. Further, there is a need for a method of making a mineral filler composition from a renewable source that can yield a mineral filler composition suitable for use in the manufacture of new carpets, carpet tiles, and like materials. Still further, there is a need for the manufacture of carpet structures comprising a mineral filler composition prepared from a renewable source. Even further, there is a need to provide a carpet or carpet tile having an increased elongation at the breaking point which is also yields to a higher tensile strength. These needs and other needs are at least partially satisfied by aspects of the present invention.